


Like a Rabbit in Heat

by fanaticfanfictionwriter



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Impregnation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Leglock, Vaginal Sex, also a tiny side of fluff at the end, one day I'll write a fic about their kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanaticfanfictionwriter/pseuds/fanaticfanfictionwriter
Summary: Charm induces baby fever in Djeeta and Percival helps out(Day 7 of Kinktober: Breeding)
Relationships: Djeeta/Percival (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 27
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Like a Rabbit in Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I forgot it was kinktober?? I had to put aside the non-perjita stuff I was working on so I'll only be doing two or three days but I hope you enjoy what I put out ;v;

"I want you to put a baby in me."

Rocking hips come to a sudden standstill as Percival's grip on Djeeta's sides tighten. His attention and gaze shift to the blushing mess that sits atop his lap, grinding his exposed cock along her soaking wet, leotard covered folds. Her expression is one drenched in pleasure; eyes half-lidded and gasps coming out in quick and short bursts. She clings to him, belt and cape scattered on the otherwise bare floor, arms wrapped around his neck to find some stability in her dazed state—though due in part to the charm spell placed on her.

Guild Wars came a lot of unexpected twists and turns, but this time, like candy falling from a beat up piñata, it brought along with it a rainfall of many debuffs. Thankfully he and his fellow dragonkights came out mostly unscathed but only because their captain, perhaps her resistance to debuffs causing false confidence, bore the brunt of the attacks. Hit so hard, Percival had to carry her back to the ship in his arms—her white Sage cape wrapped around her increasingly flushed body—snickers from Lancelot and Vane notwithstanding. 

"Percy, _please_." She tries to wriggle her hips, desperate to break free from his grasp and continue their heavy petting.

_Fuck._

Her pleas do nothing to loosen his grip on her hips, instead further igniting the flame inside him that he vehemently tries to tame. He absolutely loves it when she calls him that; any desire she has, he willingly fulfills with that one simple word. To help quell his rising horniness, and prevent his hips from lifting up against hers for some delicious friction, he begins to leave little nips and kisses on her shoulder.

Her breasts, hard perky nipples poking through the thin white fabric of her leotard and pressing up against his chest, were definitely bigger, tender than they usually were.

With her obvious sign of ovulation, she would definitely have no problems getting pregnant should he give into both their desires. 

Her body _wants_ to get pregnant.

"I want to be stuff full of your cum." The normally somewhat reserved captain whines, her hands leveraging themselves on his broad shoulders as she still tries in vain to grind her core against his cock to relieve the coil settled in her lower belly. "I _really_ want to have your baby."

The idea of her carrying his child wasn't something completely foreign to him. Ever since they helped that lost little girl during their summer trip to Auguste's famous beach, he secretly, and often, found himself thinking just how erotic it'd be for her to be the one who brings his offspring into the world. She was already attractive, especially in his eyes, her being pregnant would only make her that much more beautiful to him. And while Percival isn't a naturally jealous person, the thought of everyone knowing that it was _his_ baby in her never failed to get his dick rock hard. Her round, noticeable belly that everyone on the Grandcypher would be forced to see day in and day out, especially the crewmates who fruitlessly pine after her despite her very well known relationship status, was _such_ a turn on. Her breasts full of milk, ones he hoped to get a sample of himself, ready to nourish their child. 

He just knows he won't be able to stop after one kid.

Whatever remaining restraint he had left, which was laughably tiny in the first place, was gone and his hand flew straight to his throbbing shaft to rub its swollen tip against the tiny hard nub hidden under her leotard; the already dampened cloth stained with the dribble of his precum. 

"Percy…!" 

A jolt of pleasure shoots through her body and causes her to jump. Percival takes this chance to use his free hand to push aside the cloth hiding the entrance to his eventual destination: her womb. Nicely lubed up from her natural juices, he plunges his cock without hesitation. Djeeta responds with a mewl, tightening her grip on Percival's shoulders; mouth forming into a small "o" she indulges in the feeling of his hot rod penetrating her in one smooth stroke.

"Feel full?" A chuckle escapes Percival's lip; despite the tight hold she had on his cock, he someone managed to keep his cool.

"Uh-hmm." Djeeta starts riding her lover nice and slow, savoring the complete fullness he gives her. A hand travels to her lower belly and her fingers dance across the place where Percival's cock is perfectly fitted behind, the very place where their baby would spend the next nine months should he give her the white fluid she craves. "Feels good too."

"That's what I like to hear." 

Percival's mouth makes contact with hers, his tongue immediately and greedily trying to make its way in. Djeeta easily accepts him, letting his tongue dance around hers.

Sucking. Pulling. Teasing.

Percival was truly gifted with his tongue in many ways.

"Ah!"

The tip of his dick, picking up in the speed in which it fucks her, brushes against a sensitive spot. Djeeta responds with a squeak and a squirm as he reaches the spot he's searching for. She leans her forehead against his own, swaying her hips in a frivolous attempt to get him to find that sweet spot again.

"Damn, you really want to get pregnant." His half-lidded eyes bore into hers, soaking in the cute little moans escaping her mouth. "Your womb is easier to find than usual." A whimper is all she can muster, distracted by her previous endeavor to respond.

"You want me to kiss you down here, huh?" Percival's hip lift up to meet her urgent momentum. "You're squeezing me so hard, you must really want it."

Djeeta's trance-like daze breaks at the potential of getting her appetite sated. "Yes, please!" Her vaginal walls constrict around him in excitement, readying herself for the orgasm she chases.

But before she can reach her awaited climax, Percival lifts her off his dick and lays her, back hitting the soft blanket, on the red sheets of his bed. He hovers over her body, one hand keeping him steady while the other strokes himself. She whines from the loss of his meat inside her and he responds with a smirk.

"Don't worry," Percival leans forward, their lips a breath away from touching. "I'll be sure to give you plenty of what you want."

As soon as those words leave his mouth, his stiff member shoves its way back into her. Djeeta's breathing hitches as his cock makes its way even deeper than before, successfully taking control of just how fast his hips can piston into her. Her legs wrap around him, pushing him as close to her as possible.

"Percy, fuck, I'm so close." Nails dig into his biceps and her eyes flutter shut about to reach the peak of an orgasm. The sound of their lovemaking, the squeak of the bed to the wet squelching of fluids mixing, drown out as her walls squeeze down on him. "

"I'm pouring everything inside you," Percival gasps between thrusts, close to the edge himself. "Be sure to savor every drop and get pregnant." He leans forward and aims as deep as he possibly can, tip kissing the entrance to her womb, and releases all the semen he's been saving. Foreheads touching, they exchange sloppy kisses in the euphoric high that is their simultaneous orgasm.

"Not yet." Percival groans against her lips. Despite achieving their mutual completion, the knight is far from finishing his ejaculation. He reluctantly pulls away from their little make out session and a smirk grows at the visible pout on his lover's face. Ribbons of hot, sticky sperm continue to shoot their way to the back of her womb in a race to inseminate her fertile egg; each shake of her walls deliciously milks him for everything he has. "Not yet…" Even balls deep he wasn't close enough to her.

The redhead slowly pulls out once the last spurts of semen leave him. Making sure every single drop remains inside her, he wipes any leftover bit of cum on the outer folds of her lower lips.

"Percy's white stuff," Djeeta mumbles as her inner walls are drenched in his cum. Her hole trembles in the wake of her orgasm and it takes all the clenching of her abdominal muscles to keep anything from spilling out. "All inside me..."

Blood now flowing to his head, Percival's post-coitus haze clears and he leans in to plant a chaste kiss on her slightly parted lips. "Good girl." 

"A baby between me and Percy…" Djeeta's lip form into a blissful smile, face flushed from thinking about it. 

A tiny bundle of joy. 

A product of their love. 

"That would make me so happy." A content sigh escapes her lips. Not only would their children be absolutely adorable—would they have his eyes? Oh Astrals above, please let them have those gorgeous ruby red eyes—she'd finally have a family of her own. No longer just her and Vyrn, her life would be even more exciting with her future kids running around the ship and joining her on quests. Teaching them how to wield a sword was something she would look forward to the most.

"Hmm," Humming in agreement, he lays on his side next to her. An arm props his head up while his free hand gently rubs her lower belly with the pad of his thumb; in time there'd be a life growing inside. "Though I definitely want you to give birth more than once."

Djeeta turns to face him and snuggles up next to him.

"I figured." She giggles. "You let out so much, you'd think you were trying to knock me up twice in one go." The virile seed left behind threatens to spill with her movement. Noticing this, Percival's signature smirk makes an appearance. 

"Is that a challenge?"

**Author's Note:**

> AN: the process in which I wrote this was vastly different from how I usually go about it so that was an interesting experience. I also think I've been getting better at writing smut so I wanted to grace one of my favorite kinks with a fic, hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> also this is like a couple of days late like ~~djeeta's next period~~ sorry ( ｡❛ ᴗ ❛ ｡)


End file.
